Shadow vs Vegeta
The most watched flash created by Maverick Kay Prime. Shadow vs Vegeta was first created as a flash in which Shadow the hedgehog did battle with Vegeta on Angel Island. The battle caused them to take various forms as they used their signature techinques to defeat each other. In the end, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, and Trunks came to end their battle. The Fight It is unknown how the battle began, but when the video begins, Shadow and Vegeta are doing battle within Mushroom Hill Zone. Shadow and Vegeta begin doing battle in high speeds, as the shockwaves are viewable from a distance. Once they come within view, they Shadow and Vegeta began runing of, continure the battle, but knocking each other away. Shadow then tries striking Vegeta with Chaos Magic, but Vegeta jumps it easily and uppercuts Shadow, finishing him with a blow which drives him into the ground. Upon doing this, Shadow then strikes Vegeta with a powerful homing attack, which knocks Vegeta away. Trying to continue his attack, Shadow then attacks Vegeta with Chaos Spear, who easily dodges it. Shadow then kicked Vegeta, and rammed him into the ground. After reapearing, Shadow gloated over his premature victory. When suddenly Vegeta appeared behind him, at high speeds and kneed him in his back. Vegeta then kept Shadow dazed with continuous blows from behind, before running into a tree. As Shadow regain his composure, he was greeted by Vegeta, who was begining to end the fight with an energy attack. When the attack was close to completion, an item box fell on his head, knocking him away and making him momentarily dazed. Shadow then broke the box gaining the fire sheild, and continued his battle against Vegeta. When Vegeta regained balance, he was attacked by Shadow, who pinballed him around, and struck him with a powerful blast created from the fire sheild. When the dust cleared it was revealed that Vegeta survived and also became a Super Saiyan. With his increased power, Vegeta began to bombard Shadow with powerful attacks before ending with a Final Flash like beam which put Shadow in the ground. When Vegeta landed, the ground shook, and Shadow became Super Shadow. The two began fighting at high speeds before blowing through the ground, and ending up in Hydrocity Zone. The two beings begin to fight evenly matched before Vegeta gets the upper hand and fires a beam at Shadow, who dodges it, and tries to punch Vegeta from behind. Vegeta then dodges the attack, but is blown away by Shadow`s Chaos Blast. Vegeta is then violently blow onto the floor, and rammed in by Shadow, who then kicks him away. Vegeta then kicks him self off the floor, and countinues who fight, when Shadow appears, and tries to destroy him with a beam to the back. Vegeta kicks Shadow, destroying the blast in his hands, and knocks Shadow to the ground. Vegeta then showers Shadow with powerful ki blasts, and finishes him with a powerfully charged ki blast. When Shadow gets up from the attack, he is then surrounded by electricity, and then transforms into Super Shadow 2. The power from the transformation blows Vegeta away. When the transformation is done, Shadow strikes Vegeta with a Kamehameha-like move, which blows Vegeta into a wall. Before Vegeta can get up though, he is thrown onto the floor by Shadow, who begins to end the fight with a energy attack. Before he can end it though, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and procceds to return end the fight. They then clash and break through the ceiling. Their fight rockets to the sky when Shadow gets an upper hand by using Chaos Control. Shadow then bombards Vegeta with powerful kicks and blasts, and uses a kiai to blow Vegeta onto Sky Sanctuary Zone. When Shadow lands infront of Vegeta, Vegeta reapears behind Shadow, and headbutts him. Vegeta then rams Shadow into a wall, but is kicked away before he can continue the fight. Shadow then charges up a beam attack, with Vegeta who charges up his Galick Gun. The two enter a beam clash, with Shadow transforming into Super Shadow 4, and Vegeta tranforming into a Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta then over powers Shadow, who uses Chaos Control to escape certain doom. Vegeta then appears near Shadow and the two begin to fight, with their powers being equal. Shadow then knocks Vegeta away, but Vegeta retaliates with a powerful kick, which sends Shadow soaring toward the ground. When Vegeta tries to end the fight, Shadow comes out the wall, and tries to hit Vegeta, who counters with a punch which Shadow dodges easily. Vegeta is then sent toward the ground by a powerful beam used by Shadow. Shadow then flies to the sky, and charges up a black and red energy ball. Meanwhile Vegeta lands in Hidden Palace Zone, much to the shock of Knuckles who is protecting the Master Emerald. When Knuckles tries to access the the problem, he is surprised by Shadow`s energy ball. Hidden Palace Zone is then left in ruins by the attack, as lava slides off the walls. When Shadow lands, he is attacked by Knuckles, which has no effect on him. He then begins choking Shadow out of anger. The Master Emerald then lands near Vegeta, and embodies him with Chaos Energy, which causes him to become Hyper Vegeta. Hyper Vegeta then easily knocks Shadow away, and into the Master Emerald. Shadow is then also empowered by the Master Emerald, and becomes Hyper Shadow. Hyper Vegeta and Hyper Shadow then inter into a beam clash. Their energy is equal, and an explosion destroyes Hidden Palace Zone, the Emerald Altar, and the surrounding area. When Shadow and Vegeta come to, they are surprised by the fact that the other survived, and begin to restart the fight. Before they can begin though, they are stopped by Rouge the bat, E-123 Omega, and Trunks. The ladder then talk the two out of fighting, and leaving. Before they do though, Shadow walks up to Vegeta and make amends, when Knuckles appear. Angered by the fact that they destroyed Hidden Palace Zone, and the Emerald Altar he then tries to attack them, but Shadow and Vegeta aim charged beams at him and the flash ends. Canon Within the Series The flash is not ment to be placed within the canon of Shadow and Vegeta Unite! as the flash was created before the series was. It is to be noted that Shadow goes Super Shadow 2 and 4 before he can transform within the series. Trivia *This is the flash which began the Shadow and Vegeta Unite! series. *This shows that Vegeta can become Hyper Vegeta when he comes in contact with the Master Emerald. **This is also the first time that Hyper Vegeta has appeared.